Daddy's Little Girl
by InvisibleGurl713
Summary: this is my 1st story to post, anyway its a songfic based on daddy's little girl by frankie j with the pairing DS very sad towards the end im sorry but i didnt want to but i had to cuz it went to the song hope you enjoy to


Daddy's Little Girl

The sound of yelling came into the ears of nine year old Arella Fenton who was a major resemble to her father all she had from her mother was face features other than that she was like replica of her father, was sitting in a corner of the hall way with her held down causing her pigtails to fall forward. Her parents were the cause of the noise flowing into her ears to be heard. They had been fighting a lot lately mostly because her 34 year old mother Samantha "Sam" Fenton didn't want her 35 year old husband Danny Fenton fighting ghost any longer. As Arella continued to listen to fight tears strolled from her eyes and down to her smooth cheeks that were now turning a rosy red from crying.

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore _

_She drags her feet across the floor _

_tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

_and she says _

Danny then walked away in midsentence travelling to the bedroom. He grabbed some of his clothes and then grabbed his suitcase and put the clothes inside. He then returned to Sam suitcase in hand she gasp as he walked to the door he then dropped towards the side of the door as says "Sam I love you but….. I just can't continue fighting with you anymore I'm going to stay with Tucker for awhile you know just until things calm down."

Just as Arella heard this her head suddenly lifted up in shock and more tears continued to fall down her face even faster. Sam heard this too she couldn't believe what she was hearing how was she going to tell Arella (even though she already knew from listening to "conversation") how was she hold herself together while he's gone all these thoughts were running threw her head. All of a sudden she just broke down in tears with all these thoughts and the fact that her friend, husband, lover, and soul mate was leaving even if it was for just one day.

_Daddy daddy don't leave_

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_right here with me _

_Can't you see how much I need you _

_Daddy daddy don't leave_

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean_

_She don't know what she talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen _

_Tell him that he has a home and he don't have to go_

_Father save him _

_I would do anything in return_

_Ill clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_Ill be good _

_I promise you_

_Father, father_

_I pray to you_

"I'm so sorry Sam I don't want to…" Right there she cut him off "if you don't want to go then why, why are you leaving?! What about Arella how do you think she's going to react to this? You know what fine go ahead and leave see if I care and if Arella starts stays silent and just sits around like a mindless zombie till you come back its your fault!" Sam was out of breath from this and just fell to her knees as if her lower part of her body was numb tears free falling down her cheeks. Danny was sad no miserable and shocked from the words that just hit him like a fresh bullet coming from a gun and into his heart. He just kept staring at Sam with wide eyes then lowered them toward the floor and then to the door.

He moved his hand to the door knob and turned it then as if on cue Arella came running into the room to stop her father. She ran and grabbed on to her father's leg screaming to father "daddy please don't go I don't want you to go please! Don't listen to mommy she just upset and doesn't know what she saying! please I need you ill do anything ill clean my room ill be good and ill do better in school I promise just please don't go!"

Danny looked down to his daughter her eyes were closed as if trying to be tough and not let the tears fall but that didn't help it just made them come down faster. He looked back toward Sam still crying then back to Arella then back again he couldn't leave them 'what am I thinking I cant leave them I love Sam to much to leave her and Arella…. I can't leave her she only six and she needs me to much' He decided right there and then that he wouldn't leave "Arella … sweety you know what ill stay and you know why?" Arella simply shook her head no "I'm not leaving because you made me realize that I cant leave you and your mother that I love you both to much to do that" Arella and Sam both lifted their heads in happiness Arella hugged her daddy's leg tighter "thank you daddy" she whispered. Sam got up and ran to Danny giving him a hug in gratitude for not leaving.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks _

_She doesn't want to close her eyes cause she scared that he'll leave_

_They tried just about everything _

_It's getting harder now_

_For him to breathe _

_And she says _

**32 years later….**

Danny lays motionless on a hospital bed he was now 67 and had fallen down the stairs due to his leg going numb and was now in a coma. It had been 3 months since then and the doctors were already making decisions on to let him go. Arella now 29 and married to Christopher 'Chris' Stern and had a little girl of her own named Danielle 'Dani' Stern who was only 4 years old after her aunt Dani and her father being it girl for Danny, sat in a stool near by the bed holding his hand begging to god not to take him.

Her father and her were so much more closer than her mother and her were there was just this special bond between them. Her mother Sam was waiting outside the room crying she couldn't bear the sight of Danny in this state. She was asking god why, why did he have to go now he so strong so healthy yet, right now he was very weak. Arella gave him a hug then as she was going to get up to see her mother she heard the steady beeping of his heart monitor go slower and slower by the second. Her eyes went wide showing off her icy blue eyes more.

She turned around quickly screaming 'no' in her head over and over. Sure enough the monitor was showing it go slower she went to her father grabbed his hand "SOMEBODY PLEASE ANYONE PLEASE HURRY HELP!!" she screamed. Doctors came rushing in shoving her telling her to move she just stared in horror a nurse came up to her "ma'am I'm sorry but you have to leave the room right away." "NO, NO THAT IS MY FATHER I'M NOT LEAVING THAT IS MY FATHER!" she screamed over and over o the nurse. But no the nurse continued to push her gently till she was out of the room tears falling down faster and faster.

Finally she was out of the room the nurse closed the door and locked it so she wouldn't try to come back in again. Arella banged on the door over and over her mother broke out of her thoughts when she heard the banging. She rushed to Arella "Arella what happened?! What is going on in there?! Tell me what happened!" all Arella could say was "he… his heart…. Its giving…. Up." Arella continued to cry and soon when Sam registered what she had heard from her daughter she too started to cry.

_Daddy daddy don't leave _

_Ill do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me_

_Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy daddy don't leave _

_The doctors are saying things they don't mean_

_They don't know what they talking about_

_Somebody hear me out_

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he has a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him _

_I would do anything in return_

_Ill clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_Ill be good _

_I promise you_

_Father, father_

_I pray to you_

One of the doctor soon came out with sad looks on their faces they had done everything possible to keep him alive "excuse me?" Arella looked up "please tell me he's alright please!" the doctor looked down "I'm Dr.Matthews…" Arella cut him off "I don't give a care of who you are how is my father?!" Dr.Matthews looked down "he, he didn't make it I'm so sorry to both of you." Sam looked down in sad eyes she couldn't believe it he was dead… Danny Fenton/Phantom dead she couldn't bear to think of it any longer and just let the tears fall as she sat still as if time froze around her.

Arella was so shocked by the news she couldn't breathe at first then all at once she let out all of her anger and sadness at once "WHAT THE HECT YOU CALL YOUSELVES DOCTORS AND AS DOCTORS YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE HE DOSNT DIE! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK IN THERE AND BRING HIM BACK NOW!" Sam came and laid her old hands on Arella's shoulders she turned and put her head on Sam's Shoulder crying "I'm sorry she was just so close to him that it makes it even harder to lose him." The doctor understood that had happened many times before to him it's hard to lose a loved one.

Both Sam and Arella walked in to the sounds on a straight beeping sound and looked at Danny laying there just motionless it put horror to both the girls. The first one to run up was Arella she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck not caring that the body was with out soul not realizing that the tears had 

returned. Sam had just taken ten steps into the room and froze as she saw the scene before her she started to cry.

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)_

_I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so) _

_There open his eyes_

_There ain't no more time_

_To tell him that I love that I love him more_

_Than anything in the world_

_Is daddy's little girl_

_Father (father) listen (listen)_

_Tell him that he has a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him _

_I would do anything in return_

_Ill clean my room_

_Try hard in school_

_Ill be good _

_I promise you_

_Father, father_

It had been a tough year for Arella she was driving to his grave like she had been doing every month since her father's death. She made it to her destination and parked on the curve after that she made her way to the stone of which her father was buried. She sat down on her knees and read 'Here lays Danny Fenton/Phantom he was a friend husband father and town hero we love him dearly may his soul rest in peace with the lord above.' After reading the stone she place her palm on the cold stone she missed him so much. As she had her palm on the stone she started to remember the times with her father.

'_**Age 10 Danny was sitting on Arella's bed trying his best to do her hair in the end it had come out better than he had expected 'daddy! It looks so awesome.' She said in excitement he had put it in two perfect pig tails with a little curl at the end 'yeah kind of surprised me myself' she simply looked up at him happiness smiling. Age 13: 'daddy! What's happening to me' Danny came running in to sight of Arella invisible he chuckled 'Arella your just getting your ghost powers is all remember I told you 'bout them last month' she thought for second 'ooo yeah now I remember hehe oops' age 15: Arella had just **_

_**fought her first ghost after a two year training with her father 'wow daddy that was so amazing' yeah I remember when I did it at your age your mom and uncle helped me majorly'**_

"I miss you daddy and I wish you were still here mom's doing fine she cries every month remembering you, I love you very much and I felt so scared the day you died I couldn't believe my eyes when the sound grew slower and slower" tears appeared in here eyes "you know Dani is 5 now she asks what you like everyday before bed she's real cute looks a little like you" she smiled a little at the thought of her daughter. "umm me I'm doing fine I'm doing my best to hold on and not go of my progress on getting better from your death…" she looks down at the dirt and smiles more wit some more tears coming down her smooth face. "Well I should be going now I think I've over stayed my stay and it's starting to get dark don't worry I'll be back next month." And with that Arella stood up and walked away towards her car then drove away back to her home.

_She was daddy's little girl_

Mmmmmm oh


End file.
